Walk Through The Rain
by HikariStar77
Summary: Someone flamed it, so the story's on hiatus for a while. Will continue updating eventually... [SasukexOC]
1. Hikari Returns

_Just a note people, I edited this chapter, but I'm leaving my words almost the same, ok? –Hikari_

Well, this is my first fanfic… I can't believe I actually did this! Yea, so, I owe SO much to and a lot of thanks to: Xiaoyou, Setsuna Hanajima, and writingzeaL. you guys oughta check out their stories, which are WAY better than mine...

Disclaimer- I sadly don't own Naruto. It's a nice thought, but I don't. But, I do happen to (yay!) own my fancharacter Hikari Inoyasha.

This is a SasukexOC fic. Sakura is paired with Naruto starting in like, I think it's chapter 6 or 7 maybe, but…yea. Not much of it because it's focused on Sasuke and Hikari. CHA! Winning the Uchiha's heart won't be easy, but I know Hikari (me?) can do it!

* * *

"You will be joining Team 7," Tsunade-sama said. She held out a file full of notes/important documents to a young, blue-haired, gray-eyed girl. She seemed around 15-16. The girl nodded solemnly, brushing a silvery-blue bang out of her eyes. She looked at the photo of her new team. There was a goofy looking blonde-haired boy grinning in the far right, and pink-haired, emerald-eyed girl in the center, looking serene and happy, and a grim raven-hair, onyx-eyed boy to the left. Behind them was her new sensei, a silver haired man with a mask over his face, only showing his right eye. 

"So... I am with Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and my sensei is Hatake Kakashi?" the girl inquired. Tsunade nodded.

"In fact, here is your sensei now." The Hokage gestured to a man who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Kakashi nodded to acknowledge the two women, but kept on reading his perverted orange book, "Icha Icha Paradise".

"Kakashi, get that book out of my sight!" Tsunade blustered. Kakashi simply shut it and looked at the red-faced, angry Hokage.

"Yo...I'm Kakashi. Sensei, to you," he said. Hikari eyed him pensively, but when Kakashi extended his hand, she relaxed and shook it.

"This is Inoyasha Hikari. She needs to be introduced to your team. Please take her to your training grounds," Tsunade said to Kakashi.

"Very well, come with me Hikari." Hikari nodded, staring coldly at her sensei and the Hokage. Kakashi looked at her and disappeared, Hikari following him.

"So Hikari, you know where you're staying?" Kakashi asked, trying to be friendly. (Me: disappointed with OCness? Well, too bad 'cause I told you there'd be some)

"Of course I do. In the Inoyasha compound next to the district of the Uchiha-san's house."

"Well, you've certainly been well informed."

"Yes. You do know I used to live here, Kakashi-sensei." Hikari looked at her home. She hadn't been in Konoha for 3 years; she had been on a long, pretty much pointless mission in America. But when she finally returned to the Village in the Leaves, her teammates, along with her former sensei, had died. So, the Hokage assigned her to a different team. "Kakashi-sensei, is that Sasuke-san?" Hikari gestured towards a dark haired boy who was glowering at them from his kitchen window.

"Yes. Uh, he's not too open about his feelings and stuff, but he's nice, well, sort of nice once you get to know him."

"I can see that. As long as he doesn't bother me he's-" Hikari was interrupted by a sudden, loud clap of thunder and a downpour of rain. "Don't let me keep you, get home before you're soaked." she dismissed Kakashi. Hikari entered her home, saying goodbye to Kakashi, and taking one last rivalry glance at Sasuke, but the Uchiha home could not be seen anymore due to the sudden darkness and the cascade of heavily falling rain.

* * *

Yes, and even though I edited it, I still can't think of a better ending than the crappy one that there is. Review (though you can do it on later chapters. -) 

Hikari a.k.a DSOK


	2. Rainy Days

_This chapter was also edited… _

Wahoo! Chapter 2 already! Oh, and a big FLASHWARNING to my readers, I don't curse. Yea, I know everyone likes to look at the bad words, but it's against my parents and blah blah blah, so they said if I curse in the stories, no computer. So, deal with it. Ok, so, of course, thanks to my two faithful reviewers, writingzeaL and Setsuna Hanajima. You guys are the greatest. but, as much as i appreciate them, I'd really like some more... so, please R&R… okay on to chapter 2!  
Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto... -cries-

* * *

_Beep Beep! Beep Beep!_ Hikari lazily opened one eye, and stared loathingly at her alarm clock.  
_Why on earth is my alarm clock ringing at 7:30 IN THE MORNING? _Hikari thought, irritated, and slammed her fist on the button. The clock muted, and Hikari heard someone open her window.  
"Huh, quite a temper you've got there," Hikari opened her eyes to meet obsidian ones, and she gasped in surprise. Sasuke jumped away from Hikari. 

"Something you want, Uchiha?" Hikari asked coldly, and Sasuke blinked.

_Why does she make me feel…disappointed? _Sasuke asked himself. _And my face feels all hot too… am I embarrassed about staring at her? Well, it's not like she knows I was spying on her…_

"…No." Sasuke frowned, and shoved his fists into his pockets and studied Hikari's face. _Her eyes… why do they remind me of mine?_

Shrugging off his thoughts, Sasuke hopped back through the window and disappeared. Hikari scowled, but reluctantly got out of bed, closed (more like slammed) the window shut and shuffled into the bathroom.  
**Later...**  
"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, this is Inoyasha Hikari. Hikari, Uzumak-" Kakashi started, but Hikari silenced him with a glare.  
"I think I know my own teammates, thanks." Hikari flipped her hair, which was in a low ponytail for training, over her shoulder. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura exchanged glances, but didn't say anything. The ground was slippery and muddy, due to the heavy rain that had been falling the previous night, but for now, it was not raining. The sky was still that light, grayish-white color, and Hikari's narrowed eyes were the same color. Sasuke found himself staring at Hikari subconciously, and then shook his head, convincing himself that he was just curious to see what his new teammate could do.  
"Ok, well, for starters, I want you guys to start the tree-climbing exercise," Kakashi ordered, throwing them each a kunai. Naruto grumbled and ran for his tree, only getting about a foot into the air before falling.  
"Oww..." Naruto whined, rubbing his head where a rapidly forming lump was appearing. Sakura giggled at Naruto's face, which made his cheeks turn pink.  
"Baka..." Sasuke muttered, concentrating his chakra into the soles of his feet. But suddenly, an enormous amount of chakra blasted from his right, knocking him over. For a couple seconds, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were knocked out (Me: y'know, anime swirly eyes, ne?).  
"Oops..." Hikari whispered, looking at her team and her sensei. Sighing, she swiftly moved her hands and revived them.  
"That was... interesting," Kakashi said, looking at Hikari, who shrugged. "What happened there?" Sakura and Naruto looked dazed, but Sasuke was sitting with his back against the tree, glowering jealously. Hikari looked at Sasuke, who turned slightly pink, but didnt break his gaze.

"I… don't know, Kakashi-sensei," Hikari answered without moving her eyes from the Uchiha's gaze. This staring contest went on for a while, but finally, Sasuke couldn't stand it any longer and decided to say something.  
"What do you want?" he asked coldly, directing his question to Hikari, who, again, shrugged. She offered a hand to help Sasuke up from the ground, but he refused.  
_**HOW COULD YOU REFUSE HER?**  
Excuse me?  
**You heard me, baka. Take her hand, you know you want to.**  
Hn. Baka is a name deserved only for Naruto, so shut up.  
**BAKA YOU LIKE HER! I KNOW YOU DO CUZ I'M YOU!**  
Hn. Just leave me alone!  
_Sasuke shook his head, irritated from his own thoughts, like a dog trying to get water out of its ears. Hikari looked surprised, angry, and then hurt. She turned around abruptly and walked away from Sasuke, who had a slight blush creeping across his cheeks. Sasuke knew he was blushing, but sneered at her back defiantly.  
"Ooh Sasuke-teme has a _girlfriend_," Naruto teased, which made Sakura giggle and Sasuke blush and scowl.  
"Shut up dobe."  
"WHAT?"  
"You heard me baka."  
"SASUKE AND NARUTO, STOP ACTING LIKE IMMATURE TWO-YEAR-OLDS!"_  
_WACK  
"Oww.. Sakura-chan, that hurt!"  
"Hn."**  
Even Later... **(Get ready for a bit of Sasuke OCCness)

Hikari sat on her window seat, staring idly at the rain, which had started a couple hours after training was done. She had had just enough time to eat, shower, and get changed before it started again, so she was pretty much ready for sleep. She was wearing a pair of gray shorts and a light-blue cami, both of which showed off her curves. Her slender legs were tucked up underneath her, and with her hair falling subtly into her eyes and her posture, Hikari seemed very young.  
"Can I come in?" Hikari looked up in surprise at the dark haired boy tapping on the window. Sasuke's bangs were plastered against his face, falling into his eyes. Hikari nodded at Sasuke and unlocked the window. Climbing in, he shook his head, causing drops of water to spray into Hikari's face. Sasuke eyed her with a strange look in his eyes, causing Hikari to blush and look down at her feet.  
"Ok, spill. What's on your mind?" Hikari demanded, recovering from her blush. Sasuke sighed.  
"Just... I don't know. I feel... guilty." Sasuke shrugged. Hikari shook her head a little and blinked.  
"You're all wet, Sasuke-kun," Hikari said. Sasuke smirked, noticing that she added the affectionate suffix to his name.  
"So you noticed." Hikari smiled, the gesture gracing her delicate face.  
"I'll go get some towels, wait here." She walked, or more like glided, out of the room. Sasuke watched her leave, and sighed again, running his fingers through his dark, damp locks_.  
Just how am I going to tell her this? I don't want to, but Kakashi-sensei said she needs to know..._

* * *

Chapter 2 finished. I really need a beta reader… so if you'd like to be one, let me know. And seriously, I've received a flame saying this story is Mary-Sueish, and you know what? I don't care. There's a good storyline coming up in later chapters, and for now, I'm just editing to make it a bit more interesting. So if you want to flame me, go drown yourself or something

**_.:Hikari:._**


	3. Explanations and Kisses

_Wahh… this chapter is edited! (I'm on an editing streak right now…got nothing better to do)_

Hey guys! Thanks to my faithful reviewers: Kakashi's and Sasuke's and Gaara's and Itachi's Girl, Setsuna Hanajima, and shadow-5-girl! Ok, onward!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto -cries-

* * *

After a few moments, Hikari came back, her arm laden with towels. Sasuke nodded to show his thanks, and toweled himself off. 

"Sasuke-kun, what did you want to talk about?" Hikari asked, sitting on her bed, watching Sasuke dry himself. Sasuke sighed.

_I really don't want to tell her this… but I guess I have to_. Sasuke thought, slightly irritated._ Why does Kakashi always make me do the hard stuff? _

"You are the princess and heir to Xin Jing," Sasuke began. (me: Xin Jing means 'Heart of Crystal'). "An evil Shinobi, Atanake Shoji, took over with his Dark Warriors, and so you were sent to Konoha." Sasuke looked at Hikari, who was sitting stock-still. Sasuke stood up worriedly. "Hikari, I—" Hikari stopped him with one blazing look.

"How do you know about that?" she demanded, a dangerous hint to her cold voice. "No one _ever _told me about my past… no one even knows. Only Johori-sensei!" Her gray eyes were shooting Sasuke blistering looks. Sasuke backed up, staring at her eyes. Hikari's eyes, which were normally a light, clear silver color, were now a piercing, blinding white. And three shockingly blue commas were swirling around in each eye.

_Is this the Sharingan eye? _Sasuke thought worriedly_. It's so different than mine. _He frantically backed up until his back was plastered against the wall. Hikari glanced at him, to the window, and then back to Sasuke. In an instant, she bounded away from him, out the window, and into the rain. Sasuke groaned, and giving one last, longing look at those innocent dry white towels, he hopped through the window after her.

"Hikari, where are you?" Sasuke yelled, but his cry was lost in the wind. Suddenly, a burning pain hit his chest, and stumbled. Hikari was standing over him, furious. Sasuke mentally reminded himself to blame Kakashi for this whole mess. Sasuke blinked his eyes, and when they opened, they were blood red and had 3 black commas swirling in them. Hikari's eyes widened with surprise at Sasuke's Sharingan and her piercing white slowly faded back to the soft gray, and filled with tears.

"Sasuke-kun… I'm sorry…I lost control of my powers again" Hikari began cry. Sasuke mentally began to think of punishments for Kakashi, but pulled the sobbing girl to him. Hikari placed her hand gently over the spot where she had punched him and Sasuke looked at her in surprise. He drew her closer to him, protecting her from the cold, rainy wind.

"Quiet Hikari. It's over now." Sasuke stroked her damp hair, and slid a protective arm around her waist. He took his other hand, and held it close on her cheek. A single, crystal tear hovered on his finger, and Hikari smiled at it, rain pouring down relentlessly now. Sasuke bent his head closer to Hikari's, and she could now feel his warm, calming breath on her cheek. "Hikari…" Sasuke whispered softly. Hikari turned to him, her cheeks flushing slightly pink. Sasuke wondered if her lips were as soft and velvety as they looked. Their faces were now mere inches away from each other's. Lightning flashed across the dark sky, illuminated the two teenagers faces. Slowly, their lips grew closer, and Sasuke pressed his mouth against Hikari's, capturing hers in a soft, but passionate kiss. Sasuke's warm lips and the cooling droplets of rain felt just right to Hikari, and she relaxed into Sasuke's warmth.

"He's told her." A dark-cloaked figure crouched atop the roof of the Uchiha house, staring down at the two kissing ninjas.

"Very well… we shall strike soon. Be patient, Atanake, you'll get your chance soon. Soon..." A cold, high voice emanated from the black clothed figure's radio. He nodded in acknowledgement, and bounded away, leaving the two lovers to themselves.

* * *

Okay… that was the updated chapter of Explanations and Kisses. I realized there wasn't really much of 'Explanations' but… oh well. I'll update soon… hopefully. 

_**.:Hikari:.**_


	4. Hikari's Memories

Hey people! I am back, and I am trying to fit in as many chapters as I can today since I may not be able to as much because of school. –Evil eyes the school building- ah well.

Well, anyway, I think I'm just going to keep my story SasukexHikari, and later on, there may be some NarutoxSakura, HinataxKiba, ShikamaruXIno, and NejixTenten etc. well, i dunno. i'll get to pairings when i get there. but if you want any particular ones, let me know...  
Disclaimer- don't own Naruto. -cries-  
Audience- o.0 whispers among themselves she does this everytime...

Er, anyway, on to the story…

* * *

Hikari opened her eyes, the bright sunlight shining on her face. She sat up and when she saw the Uchiha house through her window she blushed as she remembered the previous night's events. She pressed her fingers to her lips, reminiscing about Sasuke's lips. They had been firm, dry, warm, and sweet tasting. Stretching, she sat up and shrieked; Sasuke's face was mere inches from hers.

"Hn. Sorry Hikari-chan." Sasuke's cheeks turned crimson as he apologized. Hikari looked amazed.

_Wow…Sakura told me that Sasuke was, well, cold and unfeeling. I wonder if I opened his feelings up… kind of a creepy thought._

"Are you ready to go already?" Hikari asked, getting up and walking over to her dresser. Sasuke nodded silently and leaned against her wall, watching her brush her silky, beautiful hair. Slowly, Hikari began to sing as she worked out the tangles in her hair.

_Walk Through The Rain_

_Each footstep falls, acknowledging your hurt, your pain_

_Take my life, my soul, my heart_

_Please love me cuz we can't be apart_

_Step follows step_

_And hope follows courage_

_Set your eyes on danger_

_Your heart on victory_

_Victory comes to chase the rain away_

"Like it? That was the chorus." Hikari smiled, standing up, and placed her small hand on Sasuke's cheek. He looked stunned.

"My…mother used to sing thatto me when I was little." Sasuke looked amazed, but then he looked down, remembering his family before accursed Itachi ruined his life. (Me: to Itachi fans, sorry, but it had to be said)

"I'll meet you in front of the yard in a little bit, ok Sasuke?" Hikari's voice broke through Sasuke's daydream. He nodded and jumped back out the window.

Sighing, Hikari closed it and headed towards the bathroom.

_Can't he just use the door like a normal person?_

Later… 

"HI-YA!" Hikari cried, slicing at the tree. Kakashi-sensei wanted them to practice chakra attacks, but didn't want them to kill each other, so he made them use the tree. Hikari found herself remembering similar training exercises that she used to do with her old team.

**Flashback**

"HI-YA!" a much younger Hikari cried, slicing at the tree. She stopped, exhausted and panting.

_"Hey, you can't be getting tired yet, can you?" A red haired boy teased her, smirking. A tattoo on his forehead drew your eyes to his handsome face, and his bright red hair made you grin with delight. _

_"Aww Gaara, I'm just getting started!" Hikari retorted, playfully hitting the boy's shoulder._

_"Come on now, Gaara, Hikari, you need to practice." A tall man with dark hair and a white starburst gestured to the already mangled tree._ (Me; starburst.. like Hiei's from YYH!)

_"Hmph, they aren't going to get any better, Johori-sensei." A boy with long, dark hair glowered loathingly at Gaara and Hikari. He frowned at them and his sensei as he sat on the ground, leaning against a tree trunk._

_"Shoji-kun…" Hikari reached out to help Shoji up, but Shoji suddenly stood up andpunched her cheek, and a red mark instantly glared across her pale skin, making her cry out in pain. Gaara instantly ran to her, and death-glared at Shoji._

_"NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU TOUCH MY KONOICHI-CHAN!" Gaara bellowed, shielding Hikari with his body, who was sobbing. She looked at Shoji with pure pain in her eyes, and suddenly, the smooth, pretty gray color became a glaring white, and three shockingly blue commas began swirling in them. She looked at Shoji, the pain becoming hatred._

_"Leave." Hikari did not yell, but the intensity of her voice made even Johori-sensei flinch. Gaara stared with disbelief at his quiet, gentle, even shy friend, but Hikari advanced threateningly towards Shoji. Shoji stayed in his place defiantly, but it was obvious he was scared. Suddenly, a dark fog enveloped him, and he disappeared. Hikari, worn from training and the sudden appearance of her unique Sharingan, passed out into Gaara's arms, leaving a very confused and concerned Johori-sensei and Gaara_

End of Flashback

"Yo, Hikari, wake up," Sasuke said, waving a hand in front of her face. Hikari blinked, and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry," she apologized. Sakura smiled at her kindly.

"Don't worry about it. Kakashi-sensei wants us to play hide-and-seek on teams. He is hiding, and it is a race to see who finds us first. Do you want to do boys against girls?" Sakura asked, apparently concerned about Hikari's 'space-out'. Hikari glanced at Sasuke, who was patiently tolerating Naruto's random, annoying ramblings, then turned back to Sakura with an evil grin on her face.

"Most definitely, because Sasuke _loves _to listen to Naruto talk." Hikari said this loud enough for both boys to hear. Sasuke deadpanned.

"WHAT?" he screeched, very un-Sasuke like. Naruto, being Naruto, took her seriously.

"Really, Sasuke-san? OK let's go then!" and Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dragged him off into the woods. Sasuke threw a desperate glance over his shoulder at the girls, but Sakura just giggled and Hikari waved, smirking at Sasuke. Sakura looked at Hikari.

"Let's go!" Hikari nodded and the two girls bounded off into the forest.

**Kakashi POV**

Kakashi smirked under his mask; he had found the perfect hiding spot. It was a platform deep in the forest. The top was completely overrun with vines, leaves, roots, and who knows what. The rest was huge, unmovable boulders, clumps of moss, and thick, ancient trees. But surprisingly, the place where Kakashi was sitting was untouched by dirt, erosion, or even dust. It was a stone platform, and it was quite large. In the center was a white circle, which showed up clearly against the dark gray rock. Inside the circle were three blue comma shaped objects that formed a triangular shape. In the very center was a dent, which Kakashi was sitting in. Sighing, he took out his Icha Icha Paradise book and began to read.

**Sakura and Hikari POV**

"So Hikari, where do you think Kakashi-sensei is?" Sakura panted, bounding from tree to tree. Hikari shrugged.

"I'm not really sure Sakura," Hikari said coldly. "I mean, that is the whole point of the exercise, us not knowing where he is, right?" Sakura looked taken aback at Hikari's rudeness; she had seemed so nice and easy-going with Sasuke, and normally, if you could be like that with _the _Uchiha Sasuke, world-renown heartless boy, you could be friendly with almost anyone else.

"Um, Hikari? Are you okay?" Sakura asked, concerned, and to her surprise, Hikari stopped.

"Do you like him?" she asked abruptly. Sakura blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"DO YOU LIKE HIM?" Hikari repeated, glaring at Sakura.

"Uh, who?" Sakura asked nervously. Hikari was scary when angry. Hikari sighed exasperatedly.

"Do. You. Like. Sasuke. Uchiha." Hikari said slowly and lethally. Sakura blushed and looked at her feet.

"Is it really that obvious?" she asked shyly, not noticing the death-glare on Hikari's face. Then, Sakura realized it was quiet. Too quiet. She looked up to see Hikari's face ghostly white, her eyes glowing white with blue commas, and her fists clenched and shaking.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Sasuke. Kun." Hikari growled menacingly. Sakura snorted.

"Yea right. Sasuke-kun is _mine_," Sakura retorted, not seeing quite how serious Hikari was. But suddenly, Hikari reverted back to normal, and smiled sweetly at Sakura.

"You're right, Sasuke-kun may be yours, but I'm _his_," she said, smiling. Sakura froze.

"W-what?"

"That's right. He kissed me. I am his." Sakura looked pale, angry, and hurt.

"H-how d-dare YOU!" Sakura exploded, her voice getting louder and angrier with each word. Hikari shrugged and smiled, which made Sakura even madder. She flitted away, leaving Hikari leaning against the massive tree trunk, watching the pink haired konoichi run away, sobbing.

**Sasuke and Naruto POV**

"YOU KISSED HER!" Naruto howled with laughter. Sasuke blushed crimson red.

"Shut up baka! She'll hear you!" Sasuke glanced nervously at Hikari, but it was too late. She was looking directly at him, cracking up. Sasuke blushed even redder, if that's possible. (Me: aww… Sasuke-kun is so cute when he blushes :P) Naruto was still laughing.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU KISSED HER AND DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!" he cried, now laughing so hard, tears glittered at the corners of his eyes. "Oh man, wait'll I tell Shika, Neji, and the others!" the Uchiha growled.

"Don't you dare say anything, not even to Sakura or Kakashi," he threatened the blonde boy, who suddenly stopped laughing.

"Hey, what _about_ Sakura? Doesn't she um, like you?" Naruto asked, getting quieter with each word. Sasuke shrugged, embarrassed, but Hikari answered.

"Yes. Sakura likes him." She glared off in the direction of where Sakura had run.

"Oh…" Naruto looked crushed. "I…guess I'll be going then." He bounded away and disappeared. Sasuke looked relieved to see him go.

"You know, he really did talk my ear off." Sasuke smirked at Hikari and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

* * *

Okay, all done chapter four people! it's a school night -ugh- so... i have to go! Read & Review please!

Hikari


	5. Authors Note: Big Alert Guys!

Uh.. hey guys. Just a note, my parents said if I want to post any stories on the internet, they have to read it first. So… I told them I was discontinuing this. NOW LISTEN (er, read) UP! I AM continuing this story, but I am going to wait until they forget about it. So, to satisfy you all, I am starting a different one called "Goddess of the Waves". It won't have quite as many pairings, but just until they forget about "Walk Through The Rain." Sorry about the inconvienence, but my parents are kinda nosy….  
Thanks for all my reviewers: Xiaoyou, icydragon14, shadow-5-girl, and writingzeaL. i really appreciate it guys. But, check out "Goddess of the Waves", i promise it'll be really good!

--Hikari -


	6. Finding Kakashi sensei

Hey guys! Well, I still have my cast on, but I can type a little bit. This chapter took me a LONG time to type, since I can't move my fingers too well, so show your appreciation and READ&REVIEW please!  
Disclaimer- dont own Naruto... please, do i really have to say this everytime? I cant type that much, so if i forget to put in the Disclaimer in later chapters, forgive&forgive please...

* * *

Hikari followed Sasuke, hopping from tree to tree, and carefully keeping a sharp eye out for Master Kakashi.

"Seen anything yet?" Sasuke said in a low voice, stopping on a particularly thick limb so they could catch their breaths.

"Not yet," Hikari answered. She looked at Sasuke. "Maybe we could activate our Sharingan?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Not you, you can't control it." He smirked, seeing Hikari's childish pout. Sasuke closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were ruby with black commas in them. He scanned the surroundings, and stopped a little to the left.

"There's a platform down there. It's overgrown with shrubbery, but I think we can get through," Sasuke reported. Hikari nodded, and Sasuke jumped down onto the ground, but Hikari hesitated.

"Hey, um,Sasuke?" Hikari looked at her feet. Sasuke stopped and looked up at Hikari attentively, studying her features. Hikari's long, sky blue hair framed her slim shoulders, silver glints reflecting from the sunlight. Her gray eyes were cast downward, her normally pale cheeks were flushed, and Sasuke thought he caught a hint of a tear sparkling in the corner of her eye.

"Aa?" Sasuke encouraged her to speak.

"I… I miss them!" Hikari blurted out, then clapped her hands over her lips. "Sorry Sasuke-kun, I… miss m-my old t-t-team… Master Johori, Gaara-kun, and Shoji-kun…I just c-can't b-b-believe they're a-all r-really d-d-dead…" she turned away when she felt tears sliding down her cheeks. _Darn it, I swore I wouldn't cry! At least, not about this anymore…_

**Flashback **

_"Hikari-chan, Hikari-chan!" a 9-year-old Gaara chased after Hikari, who was sprinting through a field full of daisies, giggling._

_"Oomph!" Hikari gasped as she ran headfirst into a dirty blonde haired, red-eyed boy. He picked himself up and dusted himself off, staring at the little girl who had run into him._

_"Are you alright?" He asked, offering her a hand. Hikari smiled as she grabbed it._

_"Yup!" she squealed, grinning. "My name's Inoyasha Hikari; it's my birthday, and I'm nine years old today! What's your name?" She babbled. The boy smiled, though there was a certain, eerie coldness emanating from him._

_"I am Himiko Shoji," he introduced himself, amusement glinting in his scarlet eyes. "I am 12 years old. Oh, and happy birthday Miss Inoyasha." Gaara stared with disbelief at this kid from a couple feet behind him and Hikari. This Himiko Shoji was only 12! He seemed more like, 15! Gaara shivered slightly with anticipation at this far-off age, himself only being 10._

_"And you are?" Gaara blinked with surprise._

_"Oh…s-sorry!" he stammered, freezing under Shoji's dark, yet intent glare. "Aa… I am Sinohatake Gaara, 10 years old." (Me: I know Sinohatake isn't Gaara's last name, but I don't know his actual last name… -sweatdrops-) Gaara shuddered as Shoji began walking towards him._

_"I believe this young madam was with you?" Shoji spoke politely, but the words were dripping with false sweetness. Hikari's eyes widened; was Shoji going to hurt Gaara?_

_"Hikari! Gaara! Time to get registered!" Hikari sighed with relief as Shoji backed down._

_"Registered?" the older boy looked mildly interested. "For what?"_

_"WE ARE KONOHA NINJAS!" Gaara bellowed, making Shoji wince._

_"Not so loud, boy. I'm coming with you." Shoji smirked, flipping his blonde bangs out of his eyes. Hikari giggled, but Gaara simply nodded. Something was... odd about this boy. From that day on, Gaara swore to keep an eye on Hikari; to protect her from Himiko Shoji. Shoji wasn't safe. Gaara could tell. He knew Shoji would strike, maybe not now, but eventually. And Sinohatake Gaara was going to be there to protect Hikari, and possibly the rest of the world, when it happened._

_So… Sinohatake Gaara, Inoyasha Hikari, and Himiko Shoji became Team 14, with Kekiko Johori as their elite ninja sensei._

**End of Flashback **(Me: yes, I know, Gaara is very OCish in the flashback, with the yelling and stuff… sorry)

Hikari wiped the tears from her eyes, jumped down from the tree branch, and began to move the leaves apart. To Sasuke's surprise, the little drops of dew that were still heavy on the leaves from earlier in the morning clung to Hikari's slender fingers. She blushed, and shook her hands, sending the drops flying.

"Sasuke-kun, I come from the Village Hidden in the Mist," Hikari explained, smiling. She waved her hand, and a miniature Sasuke made of water droplets appeared, did a little dance, and splashed back into a puddle. Sasuke smirked.

"That was really cool Hikari."

"You know, you two, when you're on a mission, it's a good idea to not give away your position." Kakashi grinned under his mask at the two teens, who instantly froze and blushed.

"H-hey…So we found you first?" Hikari asked hesitantly. Kakashi sweatdropped, but nodded, and Sasuke gave an appreciative smile to Hikari, who returned it. Kakashi smiled, thinking _Those two are right out of "Icha Icha Paradise"! Ha, I should flirt with Hikari just to see what Sasuke does_. Kakashi grinned evilly. (Me: this is the beginning of the'fluffy' part!- yay!And sorry again, but Kakashi is kinda OCish, so beware!)

"Hey, Hikari, congratulations on finding me first! I mean, you did very well on this exercise," Kakashi praised the girl, smiling slyly. The girl nodded her head, not noticing the weird glint in her sensei's visible eye. Sasuke did, however, and scowled jealously, making Kakashi smirk. His 'genius', well twisted, really, idea was working.

* * *

Heehee, I know, I'm evil, leaving you on a cliffy like that. But, y'know, stories gotta have 'em!

Soooo… until next time, some QuEsTiOnS!

_Whatever happened to Naruto and Sakura?  
Will there be any ROMANCE between our cherry blossom & lovable fox boy?  
Will romance bloom between our cold hearted Uchiha and Hikari?  
Will Kakashi break up Sasuke and Hikari?_

Sheesh…lots of questions! -sweatdrops- Ah well, until next time! And, as always, please read & review.

Hikari


	7. Falling Down a Tunnel

Aloha guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… my wrist got really bad all of a sudden… like, it swelled up & got really red, so… yea. But I'm updating! HA! So… R&R!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. Blah to you people who think I do.

There will be some NarutoxSakura fluff in this chapter. Enjoy! And in the summary, I know it says SasukexOCxKakashi, but it's actually just SasukexOC. Sorry about any confusion.

Oh, and in this chapter, Kakashi is VERY VERY VERY OCCish! So, please don't flame or criticize, because he's supposed to be that way. His mind has gone KABOOM from his perverted books…

Kakashi- Hey!  
Hikari- mm… sorry?  
Kakashi- no you're not! You enjoy making me look like a fool!  
Hikari- -looks nervously around- Shh! No one's supposed to know that…  
Kakashi- -sweatdrops- Never mind. But readers, please! I'm not actually like that and the author knows it. She's just making me totally messed up! I mean, heh heh, we all know I only like reading about porn stuff, not actually doing it…

(a/n: since it's been a while since I updated, I'll put a refresher from last chapter on here.)

* * *

"You know, you two, when you're on a mission, it's a good idea to not give away your position." Kakashi grinned under his mask at the two teens, who instantly froze and blushed. 

"H-hey…So we found you first?" Hikari asked hesitantly. Kakashi sweatdropped, but nodded, and Sasuke gave an appreciative smile to Hikari, who returned it. Kakashi smiled, thinking _Those two are right out of "Icha Icha Paradise"! Ha, I should flirt with Hikari just to see what Sasuke does._ Kakashi grinned evilly. (Me: this is the 'fluffy' part; beware! And Kakashi is kinda OCCish)

"Hey, Hikari, congratulations on finding me first! I mean, you did very well on this exercise," Kakashi praised, smiling slyly. The girl nodded her head, not noticing the weird glint in her sensei's visible eye. Sasuke did, however, and scowled, making Kakashi smirk. His 'genius', well twisted, really, idea was working.

(Me: okay, there was your refresher. on to the actual story now o.0)

* * *

Kakashi put his hand on Hikari's shoulder, squeezing it lovingly.

"Well, you are definitely my best student," he said. Hikari blushed.

"Oh, thanks Master Kakashi!" she said. "I really try hard to do my best!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

_Why is Kakashi doing this?_ He thought irritatedly. _Kakashi will NOT get away with flirting with Hikari…_

"Kakashi what are you doing?" Sasuke asked coldly. Kakashi shrugged, sliding his arm around Hikari's shoulders. This made her realize her sensei was acting a bit oddly, and she ducked out of Kakashi's grip.

"S-sensei?" Hikari asked nervously, now noticing the glint in the Great Copy Ninja's eye. The spark was actually amusement at seeing Hikari's flustered appearance and Sasuke's burning jealousy, but the two teenagers mistook it for lust.

_Ohh ewww…_ Hikari thought, shuddering. _I'm being fawned over by my teacher! And furthermore, he's what, in his 30's? 40's! Ick!_

_What the heck_? Sasuke thought furiously. _Man, he must've snapped, reading those perverted 'Icha Icha Paradise' books… I've got to protect Hikari though… no nasty stuff on my girl._

Suddenly, Kakashi burst out laughing. Sasuke and Hikari deadpanned.

"M-master K-Kakashi…?" Hikari said, inching behind Sasuke.

"Man, you guys are seriously so gullible!" Kakashi gasped, trying to breathe through fits of laughter. "Ha, I got you two soooo bad!" Sasuke sweatdropped.

"So… you're not flirting with me?" Hikari asked, just to make sure. Kakashi shook his head.

"Sasuke's aura of chakra gets stronger every time you're near, so I thought it'd be funny to tease you," Kakashi said, shrugging. Hikari fell over, anime style, in disbelief. Sasuke turned 7 shades of red.

"Hn," he said, embarrassment written all over his face. Kakashi grinned through his mask.

"Sorry, but it was funny, you gotta admit…"

**Naruto and Sakura POV**

"Sakura! Sakura-chan, wait up!" Naruto called, running after the sobbing, pink-haired konoichi. "Sakura!"

"Naruto, what do you want?" Sakura snapped, furiously wiping away her tears. Naruto stopped, unsure of what to do.

"Sakura, Sasuke isn't the only guy in this world, you know," Naruto said, trying to comfort his friend. Sakura slowed down, and looked at Naruto with big, sad eyes.

"B-but… Sasuke was my f-first l-love…" she hiccupped, and began to cry into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto blushed, but held her and awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said, but Sakura stopped him, wiping away the rest of her tears.

"You don't have to say anything, Naruto-kun," she said, smiling. Naruto froze, blushing. _N-Naruto-kun? Since when—_ Naruto's thoughts were cut short by the feel of velvety lips against his own.

"Sakura…" he murmured, deepening the kiss that Sakura started. "My cherry blossom…" Sakura smiled, feeling Naruto's hand stroke her pink locks.

"Now I know that you were the one for me," she gushed. "Not Sasuke." Naruto smiled as Sakura nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'll be here for you, so forget Sasuke-baka." Naruto stroked Sakura's soft cheek with his finger. Sakura nodded and sighed, leaning against Naruto. But suddenly, a huge blast of white chakra exploded, sending birds cawing and flying through the air. Naruto and Sakura fell out of the tree they were in and landed on the ground with a THUMP!

"AAAHHH!" Sakura screamed, clutching Naruto's shirt. Naruto gritted his teeth, holding Sakura's waist tightly with his arm.

"Ow." Naruto sat up and rubbed his head. They were sitting on cool, dry earth, and when Sakura looked up, there was a long, long tunnel with a tiny glimmer of light at the top.

"Uh oh…" Sakura said, frowning. "I don't think we'll be able to get up that way…" Naruto agreed; it was at least several miles they had fallen.

"Well, I guess we're stuck here…together," Naruto said, grinning mischievously at Sakura, who blushed.

"Aa," she said, and they took hands and began walking deeper into the darkness, hoping that it would end up somewhere safe…above ground.

* * *

Well, how'd you like it? I hope it was good, and yea I know, I know, I'm really slow at updating now, BUT my stupid darn idiot crazy foolish WRIST DOCTOR won't let me type.Well, not that muchanyway.Sooooo... I tried to make this chapter interesting, and guess what?

I'm going to update each of my stories with one chapter, then I'm going to wait awhile, then I'll update again. Oh yea… I started another Naruto story, but I'm not going to post it for a couple months...(say like, sometime in April maybe?)Sorry, but you're going to have to wait… but here's info on stories…

"Walk Through The Rain" – duh, this IS "Walk Through The Rain", and I just updated it!

"Goddess of the Waves" – working on that one as soon as I'm done doing this chappie.

"Riku's Return" – a Kingdom Hearts fanfic that I started. It's truthfully only rated a 5 out of 10 by me, but if you PROMISE to R&R my stories, I'll make it better. I promise I will.

So, on that note, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE I KNOW YOU WANT TO!

Hikari


	8. Gaara's Story

Wow… I haven't updated this story in like, soooo long. Sorry about that haha…

I can't even remember who reviewed, but thanks to everyone who did!

Oh yea, and check out my other penname, Dark Star of Konoha. It's got a couple good oneshots and poem fics on there.

.:Hikari:.

**Kakashi, Sasuke, and Hikari POV**

Hikari and Sasuke were still eyeing their sensei apprehensively. He _was _obsessed with porn stuff, but… seeing him actually doing to someone, namely his student, was… odd. Suddenly, a swarm of white crows burst out of nowhere, flocking around in a spiral shape over the ninjas' heads, and Hikari dropped to her knees, moaning.

"Hikari?" Sasuke asked, concerned, and placed a hand on her arm. Hikari whipped her head around, her eyes white.

"S-Sasuke-kun, K-Kakashi-sensei, run!" she cried, stumbling over her words. A gust of wind suddenly started blowing, making Hikari's hair whip over her face. "This place… I know where it is! If you don't get out of here, I might do something I regret. This place… I h-have no control over my powers!"

"Do what she says, Sasuke," Kakashi said. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist, but the Uchiha refused to move.

"I won't leave her."

"Please, Sasuke-kun," Hikari pleaded, her blue commas now appearing in her pale eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"At least get off the platform Sasuke," Kakashi said. "We won't go far." Finally, the raven-haired boy agreed, and stepped off the platform.

He and the Great Copy Ninja flitted into a large, sturdy oak tree overlooking the platform.

"Agh…" Hikari groaned, clutching the sides of her head. Suddenly her body glowed white, and then, her clothes changed, and her hair grew longer and turned white. She now wore a pale, pale blue kimono with a dark gray circle on the back. Inside the circle were three commas, the same blue as the rest of the kimono.

"Hikari…" Sasuke whispered. She was stunningly beautiful, almost ethereal looking. Kakashi studied his student's face attentively.

_He's so concerned about her… I've never seen Sasuke like this before._ Kakashi thought. _I hope she's okay, because I'm sure if Sasuke's this concerned, if something bad happens, he'll be crushed… please, Hikari, pull through this…_

**Naruto and Sakura POV**

"Hellooo!" Naruto yelled. 'Hellooo!" his voice echoed down the tunnel. Sakura shivered and clutched Naruto's arm apprehensively.

"It's so spooky down here…"

"Well, there's nothing we can do except walk, right, Sakura?"

"Or, you could quit yelling so you won't give away my hideout."

"EEEK!" Sakura and Naruto both screeched. A boy stepped out of the shadows. He had dark red hair, piercing dark eyes, and a tattoo on the right side of his forehead.

"My name is Sinohatake Gaara, and I need your help." He stared at the blonde haired boy and the pink haired girl. "My friend, Hikari, is in terrible danger."

"Hikari, ha!" Sakura spat out the words as if they tasted bad. "She's an old meanie. I mean, like, she stole my boyfriend—er, my old boyfriend," she quickly added, seeing the crushed look on Naruto's face.

"I see," Gaara said, studying them. Naruto eyed him suspiciously.

"How do we know we can trust you?" he asked, squinting his eyes. Gaara sighed.

"Well, I'll tell you a little about my past, if that's any help," he offered. Naruto nodded, and Sakura pursed her lips.

"Ok, but if you make _any_ moves, you're dead," she said, drawing out her kunai knife. Gaara nodded.

"Sure. Now, about my past…" he began. "I used to be on a cell with Hikari. We were Team 14. It was Inoyasha Hikari, Atanake Shoji, and our sensei was Kekiko Johori. Shoji was quite a bit older than both Hikari and me; he never really saw eye to eye with us. But one day while we were training, Shoji snapped. He punched Hikari and turned on our team. His chakra aura was incredible! It far succeeded anything any of us had ever felt, except for one thing. Hikari responded with a chakra wave ten times that… but she was able to stand up to him. Shoji tried to… I don't know, hurt her, but this dark cloud swallowed him up and he disappeared, never to be seen again." Here, Gaara paused at the comically blank looks on Naruto and Sakura's faces. "What, I lost you already?" The two of them shook their heads.

"That's just… amazing…" Naruto said in awe. "I would have never guessed…"

"But… she said you were dead," Sakura said. "I'm just so confused. And you said Shoji's last name was Atanake, right?" Gaara nodded. "Umm… Hikari said his last name was Himiko…"

"I'm getting to that," Gaara said coldly. "If you're done interrupting, I'll continue." He glared at Naruto and Sakura, who gulped and silently nodded. "This is all simply what Master Johori told me several years ago. When that dark cloud appeared to take Shoji, Hikari showed a very unusual version of the Sharingan eye. Now, the usual Sharingan is red with black commas, right?" Naruto and Sakura nodded. Gaara closed his eyes and let out a sharp breath.

"Well, Hikari's Sharingan are white with blue commas. It was also one of the two times the Sharingan has even appeared in someone other than the Uchiha bloodline." Gaara eyed Naruto and Sakura critically. "I believe the other case is your sensei, Hatake Kakashi?" Sakura widened her eyes and gripped the kunai tighter. Naruto nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Hikari's Sharingan first appeared when Shoji was… kidnapped by that shadow, and she passed out soon after from the strain. So we thought, 'okay, unusual, but nothing to worry about'. But we decided it was unusual enough to tell the Hokage, and he was very concerned." Gaara sighed and rubbed his temples.

"What did Hokage-sama say?" Sakura whispered.

"Atanake Shoji is an S-Class criminal. The King of Xin Jing was the only one to ever defile him, and that made Shoji furious. So, naturally, for payback for putting him in jail, he came after the king's only daughter, Inoyasha Hikari… The king was worried about this, so he sent Hikari to Konoha for safekeeping. But that made matters even worse. Shoji used a jutsu to transform himself into a boy three years older than Hikari and me. Hikari obviously knew about Atanake Shoji, but no one had ever heard of Himiko Shoji, and so his profile remained safely protected. But Johori and Hokage-sama were suspicious of him; Shoji had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, claiming to be part of a prestigious, ancient clan that had mysteriously disappeared, and that he was the final heir, somewhat like the Uchiha clan's story. The only problem was, that when Master Johori and Hokage-sama looked for files on the clan 'Himiko', there were none."

Naruto blinked. "So… you're saying that the Himiko clan doesn't exist?" Gaara smirked.

"A bit slow, aren't you?" Naruto frowned and his vein twitched.

"Well, maybe, but Himiko isn't an actual clan then, right?"

"No."

"Keep going with the story!" Sakura interrupted, looking distastefully at the fuming blond and the arrogant redhead. "I want to know what happened to Hikari and what's going to happen to her."

"Fine," Gaara said, glaring at Sakura. "Once Hokage-sama realized there wasn't a Himiko clan, he knew something was wrong with Shoji. But without solid proof, he couldn't do anything. So, we just let it be. But the Hokage and Master Johori were always sending Hikari on simple missions that didn't require the rest of us. In fact, there was barely ever a mission that both Shoji and Hikari were assigned to together. Now I realize that was the Hokage's way of separating them, but back then, I didn't know that. But one day, Shoji demanded that we be sent on a mission together, all four of us. It was that mission that led to where I am today…" Gaara stopped.

"So…what happened?" Sakura's eyes were widened and Naruto looked slightly pale. The fox boy almost imperceptibly edged protectively in front of Sakura.

Gaara's face contorted into a blank, emotionless mask. "The Hokage refused, and Shoji decided to go on a killing spree. He was, in fact, so angry, that he released a terrible, demonic beast." Gaara's eyes seemed to bore through Naruto. "Shoji released the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox."


End file.
